The invention relates generally to non-destructive inspection techniques and, more particularly, to inspection techniques employing augmented reality.
Inspection techniques are commonly used in a variety of applications ranging from aircraft industry, health industry to security applications. Inspection of complex parts and structures generally require immense inspector skill and experience. Borescope inspection is one of the commonly used sources of information for monitoring of industrial infrastructure due to easy access to in-service parts and reduced downtime. Condition based maintenance strategies on gas turbine and related systems rely heavily on data obtained from such inspection. Generally, probes that use long cables with display pendants have been employed for borescope inspection. However, once the probe is inserted into a borescope inspection hole, minimal information about a location and pose of a tip of the borescope is available to an operator. Tracking the location and the pose reduces error in measurements and is very important to accurately locate flaws and damages seen. Moreover, during tip change scenarios, it is almost impossible to bring the tip to the same location.
Thus a lot of the inspection is dependant on operator skill and is subjective. Accurate information about the borescope tip and pose also enables automation and control of an entire inspection process, beginning from inspection planning to guidance to damage reporting.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved inspection system that addresses problems set forth above.